the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters is the third upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/MonsterVerse crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (2014). Plot Five years after the existence of giant superspecies known as "Titans" was revealed to the world and the crypto-zoological organization Monarch was exposed, paleobiologist Emma Russell, one of Monarch's workers, and her daughter Madison witness the birth of a larva dubbed Mothra. Emma calms Mothra down with the "Orca", a device capable of emitting frequencies that can attract or alter Titan behavior. A group of eco-terrorists, led by Alan Jonah, suddenly attacks the base and kidnaps both Emma and Madison. Mothra escapes and cocoons herself under a waterfall. At Tokyo, our heroes are at the Outer Sailor Guardians' home having a girl out. While the younger girls are playing in the woods, they are then chased out of the woods by Zilla Jr.. Which he quickly remembers Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members and friends. And Hotaru soon gets curious about him and she gets a closer look at him, and then she opens out her hand in an act of trust, letting him decide whether to close the gap or not. Amazed by her bravery, Zilla Jr. leans his head forward and touches his snout gently to Hotaru's hand and they quickly start to bond. But Brian asks why he's out all the way in Japan, because if the Japanese Self-Defense Force finds out if he's here, they'll kill him. And Zilla growls as Blythe translates that "The apocalypse is coming", and Sylveon asks what kind of apocalypse. But before Zilla Jr. could continue growling, he runs off by the sound of helicopters and on board the helicopters were the Monarch scientists Dr. Ishirō Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham. And they ask our heroes for their help. Soon our heroes, Dr. Ishirō Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham approach Mark Russell, Emma's ex-husband and Madison's father, to track them down. Mark is reluctant at first, due to his hatred for Godzilla after his and Emma's son and Madison's brother Andrew was killed during the 2014 San Francisco attack, but he eventually agrees to go with them. The Monarch team follow Godzilla to Antarctica, where Jonah intends to free a three-headed Titan codenamed "Monster Zero". Emma frees and awakens Monster Zero, which kills several Monarch members, including Dr. Graham, before engaging Godzilla in a fight. The Monarch team realizes that Emma was not kidnapped by the terrorists, but was secretly working with them. Emma contacts them and argues that the Titans must be awakened in order to heal the planet from the damages that humans have caused. Jonah and Emma awaken another Titan, Rodan, in a volcano in Mexico. Monarch lures Rodan into fighting the approaching Monster Zero, but Monster Zero swiftly defeats Rodan before being ambushed by Godzilla, who severs one of its heads. During the fight, the Navy launches a new "Oxygen Destroyer" missile at the Titans, seemingly killing Godzilla. Monster Zero survives, regrows its lost head, and awakens all the other dormant Titans around the world, with Rodan submitting to its rule. Disillusioned and heartbroken, Madison disowns her mother. Through mythological texts, Dr. Ilene Chen discovers that Monster Zero is Ghidorah, an ancient alien that is seeking to transform the planet to his own liking now that Godzilla is out of the picture. Mothra emerges from her cocoon and flies to Monarch's Bermuda facility to communicate with Godzilla, who had survived the detonation and is recuperating in an ancient underwater city. And Zilla Jr. soon appears at Monarch's Bermuda facility after leaving Tokyo, as it appears that Zilla Jr. is immune to Ghidorah's roar and bows to Mothra. Monarch decides to revive Godzilla so that he can break Ghidorah's influence over the other Titans. Traveling via submarine, the team locates Godzilla's undersea lair, where the whole area around him is highly radioactive. They deduce that it will take years for him to absorb enough radiation to fully heal on his own, so they decide to detonate a nuclear weapon to accelerate his healing process. Dr. Serizawa sacrifices himself by manually detonating the weapon, which revives Godzilla and increases his power. In Boston, Emma realizes that the destruction Ghidorah and the other Titans will bring to the Earth is far worse than what humans could inflict, but Jonah ignores her pleas to turn back. Madison overhears this and steals the Orca. Arriving in Fenway Park, Madison broadcasts a frequency that calms and unwittingly attracts all of the Titans to her location. Ghidorah arrives in Boston to destroy the Orca, with Godzilla appearing with Monarch's assistance to engage it. Mark leads a Monarch team to rescue Madison and escape the city after learning that Godzilla's radiation levels are increasing rapidly and could lead to a thermonuclear explosion. Mothra and Zilla Jr. arrive to help Godzilla, but are intercepted by Rodan, while Godzilla battles Ghidorah. Ghidorah overpowers Godzilla and prepares to kill him. Mothra defeats Rodan and sacrifices herself to shield Godzilla from Ghidorah; she is disintegrated by Ghidorah's lightning, but her ashes rain down onto Godzilla and transfer her energy into him, rapidly healing him. While Zilla Jr. goes to fight King Ghidorah, he at first gets the upper hand, but soon Ghidorah's heads grab him and throw him aside and kills him with his Gravity Beams. Mark, Emma, and Madison are reunited and reactivate the Orca to lure Ghidorah away from an injured Godzilla. Emma drives away with the Orca, luring Ghidorah away from Mark and Madison and allowing them time to escape. Emma is fatally wounded when her truck is struck by one of Ghidorah's beams, but Godzilla recovers and enters a newly-empowered state, glowing red and melting everything around him. He easily defeats Ghidorah and disintegrates him with several nuclear pulses, before reverting to normal. Rodan and the other Titans arrive and bow down to Godzilla. But soon Hotaru comes up to Zilla Jr's body and begins crying for his lost, but Godzilla comes up to her and Zilla Jr's body and he uses the last of Mothra's ashes to restore Zilla Jr's wounds and brings him back to life. And Godzilla offers Zilla Jr. a choice to bow down to him, but Zilla Jr. growls at him that he wants to stay with Hotaru. And Godzilla growls that is her choice, and Hotaru accepts it and thanks Godzilla. During the credits, news clippings and Monarch files show that the Titans are helping to heal the Earth, a suspected second Mothra egg has been discovered, some of the Titans are converging on Skull Island, and ancient cave paintings show Godzilla battling Kong. In a post-credits scene, Jonah, Garble, and their forces purchase Ghidorah's remaining severed head in Mexico. And then Ernie meets up with Garble and tells him they can work together, as he explains that he and his organization have a Titan of their own. As Cyber-Godzilla's roar is heard in the background. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Nightstriker, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon, Impon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Barret Barricade, Princess Luna, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Princess Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, and Diana guest star in this film. *Garble, Klump, and Chump will work for Alan Jonah in this film. *Zilla Jr. returns in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken makes a climax appearance in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Kong. Scenes * * * * * * * * *Monster Zero is freed * * *Rodan unleashed! *Godzilla's presumed death/All Hail Monster Zero! *Mothra hatches/Zilla Jr. leaves Japan * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Final Battle Against King Ghidorah *All Hail Godzilla/ending *Post-credits scene: Jonah purchases Ghidorah's head/Ernie joins Jonah and Garble Soundtrack #Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures intro (Godzilla: King of the Monsters version) Sasageyo #The Wizard of Oz - Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Sung by Hotaru Tomoe) #Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 - She Who Brings Destruction (When Monster Zero awakens) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Brain Control Devices (When all dragons and Legendary Pokémon acknowledge Monster Zero as the alpha) #Godzilla (1998) - We Fed Him (When Zilla Jr. leaves Tokyo) #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - Darkrai Risks it's Life (When Sylveon goes to help Godzilla fight King Ghidorah) #Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 - Hotaru (When Hotaru mourns over Zilla Jr.) #Bear McCreary (feat. Serj Tankian) - Godzilla (First end credits song) #Alexandros - Pray (Second and final end credits song) #Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker - Groudon's Theme (When Ernie comes to Jonah, Garble, and his gang) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Godzilla crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/MonsterVerse Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series